


How Gotham should have ended / Como Gotham debería haber terminado

by BatsyFans



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: #batcat, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsyFans/pseuds/BatsyFans
Summary: Bruce regresa a Gotham después de 10 años. Esta vez convertido completamente en Batman, ahora la ciudad tiene al héroe que necesita. Pero durante todo ese tiempo la vida de Selina también cambio, ahora ella era Catwoman. Como sera el reencuentro de ambos despues de la forma tan cruel como Bruce la abandono?





	How Gotham should have ended / Como Gotham debería haber terminado

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi final alternativo del capitulo final de la ultima temporada de Gotham

Después de que Selina  leyera la carta de Bruce y no lograran despedirse en el aeropuerto, ella lloro toda la noche pensando en que no vería al hombre que ama en varios años tal vez. Pues Bruce le escribió que debía irse por tiempo indefinido, Selina estaba acostumbrada a que Bruce se fuera por unos meses pero esta vez serian años.

 Ella no podía entender porque él no se despidió de ella si un día anterior después de que lograran salvar a Gotham, ellos se besaron y Bruce le dijo a ella que siempre la amaría. Entonces porque unas pocas horas después él se fue sin despedirse de ella?

Durante  todo el tiempo que Bruce y Selina estuvieron distanciados, ella se apoyó en Barbara y la nueva mejor amiga que Selina había conseguido, Holly. Selina hizo muchos amigos pero no salió con ningún chico a pesar de que ella tenía muchos pretendientes, pues Selina quería esperar hasta que Bruce regresara a Gotham pero después de ocho años ella se cansó de esperarlo y decidió darle una oportunidad a Steve. 

10 AÑOS DESPUES

Pasaron 10 años hasta que Bruce regreso a Gotham. Selina había cambiado mucho  durante este tiempo, ella ahora era una chica de ciudad, Selina tenía su propia casa y una moto con la que se movilizaba, ella consiguió mejorar mucho sus habilidades como ladrona y en artes marciales, a pesar de que a Selina le iba bien en la vida ella no dejaría de ser Catwoman por las noches. Y además ella era feliz con su nuevo novio.

Cuando Bruce regreso lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Selina, pues la había extrañado muchísimo. Así que empezó a seguirla hasta que la encontró robando un diamante valioso. Pero Selina sintió que alguien la estaba espiando esa noche, ella estaba confundida.

Bruce sabía que debía detenerla pero al mismo tiempo era consciente de que no tenía derecho de hacerlo después de la forma en la que le rompió el corazón a ella cuando él se fue de Gotham hace muchos años atrás. Así que decidió no hacerlo.

Realmente era él? si es así, porque Bruce tardo 10 años en volver? Para que la busca ahora? Que es lo que quiere de ella? Esas preguntan no dejaban en paz a Selina así que se decidió ir a enfrentarlo a la inauguración de la nueva torre Wayne pero no logro verlo. Aparte de discutir con Alfred sobre la actitud de Bruce y con la ayuda de Barbara salvar a todos de la horrible venganza de Riddler. Selina solo consiguió más frustrada del lugar.

Por otra parte, en un solo día Batman había detenido los planes de los 3 villanos que el siempre detesto de niño. Pero lo que más disfruto fue la paliza que le dio a Jeremiah, pues no solo lo detuvo sino que uno de los batarang que le lanzo al loco  lo dejo ciego. Bruce se sentía satisfecho por su logro pero aún le faltaba hacer algo más…

Esa misma noche ella estaba parada en un balcón reflexionando sobre cómo se sentía. Selina no entendía porque le afectaba el retorno de Bruce a Gotham cuando ella había decidido olvidarlo hace dos años. Después de todo fue Bruce quien decidió abandonarla hace una década sin despedirse de ella y lo que es peor, Bruce ni siquiera intento comunicarse con Selina durante todo este tiempo.

 En ese momento, Selina sintió que había alguien parado detrás de ella .…  era Bruce, el había decidió enfrentarla. Aunque ahora se reencuentran como Batman y Catwoman, las lágrimas se derramaban en el rostro de Selina.

_¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste con solo irte? Sé que querías protegerme pero yo no quería ser protegida. ¡Te quería a ti !_

_¡ Di algo !_

_¡ Tenía que irme Selina , no había otra forma !_

_¿Y que pasara ahora?_

_No lo sé, pero no volveré a dejar Gotham._

En ese momento, Bruce agarro el brazo de Selina, la giro hacia él y la beso. Al principio ella le correspondió el beso, pues lo había extrañado también pero después ella lo aparto de su lado.

_¡ No vuelvas a hacer eso !_

_¿Porque? Me hiciste mucha falta y aun te amo. Yo sé que tú también me amas_

_No Bruce, eso fue hace mucho tiempo._

Selina quiso retirarse en ese momento, pero Bruce la detuvo

_¿Eso qué significa?_

_¡ Con el tiempo el amor se desvanece y la amistad dura !_

Bruce no podía creer que Selina lo hubiera olvidado pero al mismo tiempo sabía que él no la merecía. Pues él nunca supo demostrarle cuanto la amaba

Por otra parte, Selina se dio cuenta de que aun sentía algo por Bruce pero decidió alejarse de el por su propio bien. Pues a pesar de sus sentimientos, ella aprendió a proteger su corazón.

Aunque el dolor seguía allí ya que ella se dio cuenta que justo cuando se enteró del regreso de Bruce a la ciudad, su mundo se derrumbó. Ahora Selina debía ser fuerte, sabía que el cariño que sentía por su novio Steve no era igual al amor pero ella quería intentarlo.

Después de reunirse con Jim Gordon y revelarse su identidad, Bruce regreso triste a la mansión y le pidió un consejo a Alfred

_Amo Bruce, Pudiste arreglar las cosas con la Srta. kyle?_

_Más o menos pero creo que esta vez si la perdí._

_No estés triste! Estoy seguro de que ella aun te quiere, solo está molesta_

_No lo sé Alfred, no creo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes entre nosotros!_

_Si realmente la amas, intenta demostrárselo esta vez._

_Tienes razón Alfred! Voy a intentarlo._

 

Bruce sabía que podrían pasar muchos meses o  hasta que Selina decidiera confiar en él otra vez, pero estaba decidido a recuperarla así que no se rendiría con ella.


End file.
